


Baby Wants To Ride

by chaosvoid



Series: NSFW Works [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Dom bottom Ghostbur, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise, Riding, Sub Top Vilbur, light pet play, sootcest pog, tag is e m p t y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosvoid/pseuds/chaosvoid
Summary: Ghostbur looks innocent, but Vilbur knows he's anything but.
Relationships: Vilbur/Ghostbur, Wilbur Soot/Wilbur Soot
Series: NSFW Works [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015380
Comments: 9
Kudos: 135





	Baby Wants To Ride

**Author's Note:**

> wooo boy its been a while  
> also this was written on my phone bc i was too lazy to write it on my computer
> 
> Vilbur= Pogtopia Wilbur  
> Ghostbur= Wilbur after he dies from being stabbed
> 
> follow me on twitter i deserve clout /j  
> @chaosv0id

“Look at you,” Ghostbur cooed. “My pretty baby.”

Vilbur let out a quiet groan, Ghostbur’s walls clenching around his cock. The ghost was riding him, his hips flushed against Vilbur’s. He felt Ghostbur grind down, both releasing a moan.

“Here’s what’s gonna happen,” Ghostbur started. “I’m gonna ride you until I’m satisfied, while you sit there and look pretty, okay puppy?”

The look Vilbur gave him made his heart flutter, the other looking as though Ghostbur personally hung the stars for him.

“Y-Yeah... yeah, okay.”

Ghostbur slowly lifted himself to where only the tip was in, before slamming back down. Vilbur released a loud moan, hands flying to Ghostbur’s waist. Ghostbur tutted, and pushed Vilbur’s hands off.

“No touching, puppy. Be a good boy for me, okay?”

Vilbur whined, but nodded his agreement. Ghostbur smiled, caressing Vilbur’s cheek before moving again.

He went at a slow pace, and it made Vilbur desperate. He was so sure that Ghostbur was torturing him on purpose. Maybe he was, with the smile on his face as he moved up and down. It was so hard to the resist the urge to grab Ghostbur’s hips and force him to go faster, but Vilbur managed to keep his hands to himself, fingers tangling in the sheets below him.

Ghostbur started to move faster, placing his hands on Vilbur’s chest to steady himself. Vilbur’s moans were loud, and he felt drool coming from the side of his mouth. The combination of Ghostbur’s walls dragging against his cock and the feeling of being dominated even as the top was getting him almost embarrassingly close to his climax. 

“I-I’m close, please Ghosty, please let me cum, I’m so close,” Vilbur begged. Ghostbur gave him a sweet smile.

“Go ahead, puppy.”

With Ghostbur’s permission, Vilbur cummed, moaning loudly as Ghostbur grinded down on him to help him through his orgasm. Ghostbur bit his lip, loving the feeling of being filled.

Vilbur came down from his high, only to notice that Ghostbur didn’t stop grinding his hips. In fact, he started to ride him again, going the same pace from before. Vilbur tried to jerk away, only to thrust weakly into Ghostbur.

“I did say I would ride you until I’m satisfied, didn’t I?”

Vilbur whined, wanting it to stop, but at the same time he wanted Ghostbur to keep going. The pleasure was overwhelming, and he loved it. Small moans came from his mouth, short and high pitched as the mixture of pain and pleasure got to him. Ghostbur grabbed one of Vilbur’s hands and brought it to his mouth, kissing the palm.

“You’re doing so good, sweetie. Making me feel so good. You want to make me feel good, right?”

Vilbur moaned, frantically nodding. “Yes, yes I do, please, please Ghosty please it hurts.”

“Aw, it’s okay. Why don’t you cum again? It’ll make me feel good and you want that, don’t you?”

Vilbur shuddered, feeling his second orgasm hit him like a truck. The fact that Ghostbur was able to command something like that from him made it so much hotter. He felt tears start to flood his vision, the pain of the overstimulation really starting to hit. He grabbed at the sheets below him, whimpers falling from his mouth.

Ghostbur shifted his hips, aiming for his prostate. He let out a moan once he hit it, and continued to hit that spot over and over. Looking down, he saw that Vilbur was crying, whimpering at every movement Ghostbur made. Ghostbur placed his hands on Vilbur’s cheeks and used his thumbs to wipe away his tears. He pulled Vilbur’s face up meeting him halfway to kiss him softly. Vilbur whimpered in his mouth as Ghostbur bit the other’s lip.

Ghostbur pulled away, allowing Vilbur to fall back down on the bed. He grabbed each of Vilbur’s hands, holding them in his own. His pace was getting more sloppy and frantic as he got closer to his release.

“C’mon, dear, I’m close. Make me cum, puppy. You’ll cum with me, won’t you?”

Vilbur’s bottom lip trembled. “I-I don’t know if I can, it hurts.”

“I know, Vil, I know it hurts, but it’ll make me feel so good if you do,” Ghostbur soothed.

Vilbur shook, squeezing his eyes shut. His grip on Ghostbur’s hands grew harder. He cried out, coming once more. This time, Ghostbur slammed his hips down and stilled, moaning as cum shoot out of his dick. Ghostbur’s eyes rolled in the back of his head, the pleasure overwhelming him.

The two panted, trying to catch their breath as they came down from their highs. After a few minutes, Ghostbur lifted himself off of Vilbur’s cock, moaning as the cum leaked out. Ghostbur laid next to Vilbur, cuddling close to his chest as he felt Vilbur’s arms wrap around him.

“Vilby? You good?” He questioned. He did make Vilbur cum three times, after all.

“Mhm. That was so good, princess,” Vilbur murmured into his hair. “I didn’t think you had that in you.”

Ghostbur blushed. “I don’t know what came over me. It just... felt natural.”

“Whatever it was, we’re so doing it again,” Vilbur kissed the ghost’s hair. “We should sleep. It’s pretty late.”

Ghostbur yawned. “G’night Vilby.”

“Good night, love.”

————  
Bonus!

“Man, you and Ghostbur were pretty loud last night,” Simpbur said, smirking at Vilbur from the kitchen counter. “Must’ve been good if Ghostbur was letting out those high pitched moans and cries.”

Vilbur froze as he reached to grab a cup. A small blush came onto his face. He knows for a _fact_ that it wasn’t Ghostbur who made those noises.

Vilbur nervously laughed as he grabbed a cup. “Haha, yeah, he was pretty loud.”

He would _never_ hear the end of it if they actually found out it was him who did those noises.

**Author's Note:**

> i am trying to write i just have a period rn where i have no motivation to do so


End file.
